ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Humbaba
Duo Testimonials :*Duoable with little difficulty by 75 Dark Knight and 75 Red Mage --ScourgeOfAges 06:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :*Duoed but a Taru 75SAM/NIN and a Taru 75DNC/THF. The SAM had to 2hr and solo skillchain. :*Duoed by 75RDM/NIN and 75BLM/WHM. Extremely easy fight. Gravity was resisted , but slow II and paralyze II made things incredibly easy. BLM nuked to get hate when shadows and stoneskin were gone. I (RDM) regained hate by curing. --Demidia :*Duoed by two 75 BLU by not engaging and spamming spells; Incredibly easy. Soloable by any 75 BLU. :*Duo'd by 75 THF/NIN and 75 DNC/NIN. Took two tries, we honestly didn't expect him to be that bad and got caught by surprise on the first try (we didn't know anything about him other then that he was an NM), THF was already engaged for a few minutes before I got there...those ice spikes suck ass. Second try we beat him like a red headed stepchild. I (DNC) did not melee him, just used steps/no foot rise/reverse flourish to build TP for cures while THF tanked. Thf also assisted with Bloody Bolts. Got one of the velvet things, took like 5 minutes. Highly recommend whoever is healing does not engage the mob - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 08:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Solo Testimonials :*Soloed as 75BST/NIN with 2 CourierCarrie pets, used Ready+Scissor Guard initially and then added Bubble Curtain to negate Ice Roar & Ice Spikes damage. :*Solo´d as RNG/NIN with a Kiting strategy around the pond at (G-10), Losing hate (So he would stand still) to do damage, using Shadowbind to get a Barrage and Sidewinder off. Steeftooth :*Extremely easy solo by 75 BLU by using spells only without melee to avoid the ice spike effect. -- Cereal 09:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed BLM/NIN, easy peasy just find a good kite path. :*Soloed with difficulty by PLD/DNC. Started fight with 0%TP, and used Tavnazian Taco, Yagudo Drink, and a 250%TP Chivalry half way through. Wore 2 pieces of Iron Ram to help with Magic Defense, but I had forgotten to put on appropriate gear for my Back and Waist >_> His normal hits were between 5 to 100, some crits being 140. His Ice Spikes hit between 5-60, and roars would do average between 30-70 damage, with one or two getting up to 120-130. Paralyze was the killer, and tried testing my luck by not using Healing Waltz to cure it :S Estimated being paralyzed for about 70-80% of the fight. Used Drain Samba to reduce his ice spikes damage, otherwise my Joyeuse would end up killing me. Roughly 10-15minute fight. Ratie 03:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed easily by Corsair using Kite/Quick Draw tactics. Poor pathing led to a few problems. Used /BLM, can /NIN for safety. -- Oldive 22:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed as 75 RDM/NIN easy fight. Barblizzard and Barparalyze and Melee him down. 11/20/2009 11:10 am EST Carbuncle. ~Demetrias~ :* Duo'd by 75rdm/drk and 75mnk/nin, 43 exp with signet active. Very...fun fight. --Cavall 14:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :* Soloed with minor difficulty as 75 SMN/WHM, use Carbuncle kiting methods along with various avatar blood pacts. :* Soloed as 75SMN/RNG(to find it) and was laughably easy, Used Shiva the entire time, only had to resummon once. No drop, easy NM though =)-Karbuncle.Asura :*Solo'd with ease 75THF/NIN within 1hr of this NM's release, after 1st initial hits i just disengaged and spammed bloody bolts for entire fight, very very easy using this stratergy if your marksmanship has no problems hitting him. ::* Seconding this strategy, very easy if you don't engage him. Bolts landed pretty reliably with 230 marksmanship, no merits, just some basic r-acc gear (Snipers, O-hat, etc). Seemed to have pretty poor accuracy, only had to recast shadows 2-3 times during the fight without even wearing an EVA set. Suncedude 03:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed as 75RDM/BLM with Genbu's Shield without difficulty, just recast Stoneskin without Convert.--Haltar 22:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed as 75RDM/BLM. Phalanx II, Shell IV, Barparalyze and Barblizzard made Ice Spikes deal very little damage (Stoneskin stayed up for a long time), and never got paralyzed. --Seedling 21:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :*Was out hunting as 75BLU/THF and ran into this guy. Started fight with Chain Affinity + Sneak Attack + Cannonball, did MUCH less damage than I was expecting. Tried strategy of non-engagement and spamming spells and struggled to keep above 50% HP. Got him to about 40% before he got me to <10% and not enough MP left for another Magic Fruit before I Flee'd and /logout. Hits pretty hard. 75BLU not a guarantee of success. :( --Bjarki 19:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :*Solo WHM75/RDM37 full accuracy and haste build and Genbu's shield, standard buffs no food... I kind of accidentally run into him and thought hey what the hell... Was not easy as his ice spikes procs paralyze a lot and with no defence food he can hurt. Ice Roar hit for 130 while standard hits varied from 10 to 60. I would suggest keeping debuffs on him as they helped a lot. I landed mine with no equipment and difficulty... forgot macro! Hexa Strike did between 300 to about 600 which wasnt too bad (i've seen better) Good luck! --Tanshorty - Phoenix :*Solo easily as 75-Nin/Rdm, kept stoneskin and phalanx up with bar's and ni nuked him down, didnt have to kite. at several points knelt and rested mp back up, his accuracy isnt that great. Aryden 09:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :*Solo'd when Humbaba was at 50% health as partially merited 75DNC/NIN. Was a tough fight due to constantly getting para'd. Went into the fight no food no buffs no TP. Saw him kill a group of 3 ~level 50s on my way to Fei Yin, might be able to solo him from full health but would be a tough fight. His ice spikes got me at yellow health constantly and para would prevent waltzes and utsusemi from going off. Would suggest against Saber Dance.Hi-chu 22:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Solo'd as 75 Monk/Dnc (BB + Full sky gear) with full TP and no food (had pro5/shell5 previously from whm friend) Very Difficult fight ended with 432 hp. 5ick0n3 00:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :*Solo'd by 73BST/THF. Saw him on widescan as i was running through and grabbed it. I used 2 rewards and had to pull out a 2nd carrie with it under 10%. only used Ready once for scissor gaurd. I flee'd from him and kited it til my Call Beast was back up and it was fairly easy. :*Easy solo by a 75 NIN using nearby mobs to gain TP on and WSing on NM. Rienfliche 00:52, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :*easy solo PLD/RDM. Recast stoneskin frequently, barparalyze, barblizzard and there is little danger. :*Could be soloed DNC/NIN in EVA gear and keeping Fan Dance up. Face away from NM and keep Step > Reverse to 100TP, turn, WS, turn away, repeat. His spikes hurt and the Para sucks, so only face him to WS. I had a BLM friend come at the end to help, but wasn't really needed.--Yamoto 00:22, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :*risky solo with sam/. 300 Tp>Sekkanoki>Tachi: Gekko>Tachi: Kasha>Meikyo Shisui>Tachi: Yukikaze>Tachi: Gekko>Tachi: Kasha>Meditate>Tachi: Gekko. :*Easy solo as Nin/sch(lol) kept up ninja debuffs. Reverse Tanked it and drained it to death. Used sublimation to refill mp when it got low(more than refilled my mp pool). Each drain did 200~250 with Yasha set/ dark magic enhancing gear(staff/torque/ma acc ring). Spamming elemental wheel inbetween drains making this a easy battle.--Shaou 06:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :*Solo'd by 75 thf/nin by using eva setup disengaging and spaming bloody bolts. :*Solo'd by 75bst/whm using only one LifedrinkerLars. Ended fight in red, buffed with only refresh, blink, and stoneskin at the start, used stoneskin again when it wore from the spike damage. Rewarded Lars once with a zeta biscuit 1/2 way through fight. Very easy for about any beastmaster. Klostro 05:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy solo'd as a 75 DRG/BLU. Cocoon works wonders on his attacks. Ateres 12:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::*Attempted 75 DRG/BLU with Cocoon up. Would have went well, but Ice Spikes paralyze was procing too much for me to get my HB trigger off. Got him down to 50% :*Ridiculously easy to solo as 75THF/NIN, with a moderately good evasion setup(Mine's only around +45). As stated above, stay disengaged and spam bolts. Engagin to WS, then breaking away immediately, will help speed things along, as long as you don't have to worry about losing claim. :*Very easy solo as 80DRG/WHM. Ice Roar always did under 100dmg. --Ianpyst 22:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed as SMN85/WHM42 easily using carbuncle. :*FAILED as a WAR79/MNK39. Level 70-78 gear (Perle armor set, Gawain's axe), no food, used 2-hr and several potions. Still only managed to do 3,076 dmg (about half of his health meter). My HP 1672. --Danlmer 01:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) HP Counting :*I counted the damage I did from the skillchains and it seems he has about 6,500 hp. Another important thing I noticed that he was using Ice Roar almost after every weapon skill I performed.- dreamxdream. :*I did a total of 6592 to him, so I'm sure it's 6500 as well. Klostro 05:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC)